


The Door That Stops You

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Something about being strong
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 任务不太繁重的时候，史蒂夫每周会花上几个小时给美国队长的崇拜者写回信，从四十年代起就是这样。





	The Door That Stops You

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：MCU美队中心向，有盾佩，大概也能看出一点冬盾冬，还有史蒂夫和舞团的姑娘之类的；总之并没有CP什么事，只是一时兴起写一些关于超级士兵血清这事儿的理解。  
> 他们统统不属于我。

任务不太繁重的时候，史蒂夫每周会花上几个小时给美国队长的崇拜者写回信，从四十年代时就是这样。他还记得一开始自己如何为了平衡实话实说和鼓舞人心绞尽脑汁，每次只能回复两三封；过了一阵他渐渐变得很了解那些热情洋溢的人们究竟想从美国队长这里得到什么，效率便极大提升了。现在他在回信的时候几乎不需要思考，略读来信时脑子里就已经组织好一份大同小异又具有针对性的文稿，接着花上半分钟到三分钟不等的时间将它填进自己的信纸中，再用五秒将信封封好，一封回信便大功告成。感谢血清。

但有的人需要不同的东西，如果史蒂夫觉得自己体内“史蒂夫”的那一部分能帮上忙，便会将信件归入延迟处理的另一堆。其他回信被寄出后，接下来的几天或几周（取决于敌人或外星人造访的频繁程度）内，他会留出一部分原本用来绘画的时间，字斟句酌地回复它们。

现在，在开始新一轮筛选前，他手上还有一封待回的信件，来自另一个布鲁克林男孩。无论从病症种类还是数量上比较，这个十五岁孩子的身体状况都与他在这个年纪时十分相似。不同的是在这个年代，绝大部分病症都有了有效的药物，也很少再有人会鼓吹这样的孩子不该出生的论调。

这个男孩，克莱恩，想要知道“当一个强壮的人是什么感觉”。这个问题本身倒没什么稀奇的，只是人们想要的通常是从正常人的视角得到关于一个身材高大、具有四倍力量的士兵的回答，而不是从一个“曾经病弱的小家伙”的角度得到关于“变得健康强壮”的回答。

谈及如影随形的死亡，战火和硝烟是大部分人都能理解的答案：掠过的飞机投下炸弹，隆隆作响的坦克摧枯拉朽，没有目标的流弹擦身而过、有时命中头颅和心脏。但在他更长的一段人生中，死亡远远不是那样阴沉、骇人听闻的事情；它寄居在他的身体之中，与他同寝同食、同作同息。

在克莱恩那个年纪，史蒂夫总是感到疼痛，肺疼、头疼、嗓子疼、胸口疼，咳嗽咳得腹肌也疼。病症发作时，他会想“我不能在妈妈上班的时候死掉”或者“我这周可不要死啊，不然就用不了新买的铅笔了”，而不太会是死亡本身。很少有人理解当时的——或许现在也一样——他对死亡缺乏恐惧的缘由，那确实与勇敢或怯懦没有多大关系，只是当一样东西太过实际，你就很难对作为概念的它产生什么深刻的感觉。

他第一次与病友之外的人闲谈至此，才真正了解到自己与健康人之间的隔阂。巴基被他吓坏了，后来只要条件允许，巴基每周都会攒钱给他买新的铅笔。他和萨拉·罗杰斯才是最恐惧史蒂夫的死亡的人，也是史蒂夫恐惧自身死亡的理由。他有时觉得这说不定也是后来巴基坚持与他一道上战场、看护他后背的原因之一。

史蒂夫知道克莱恩理解这种感觉。这个男孩并非想要变得像美国队长那样超乎常人、光芒万丈，也不怨憎自己的不幸，来信字里行间透露出的是好奇，他想要了解假如他生就一副不同的身体，自己是否能够做到更多。对于这个，史蒂夫·罗杰斯或许能帮上忙。

例行的问候过后，史蒂夫写下了自己想到的第一件事：他跳上飞机前，那著名的、被后人大书特书的一吻。

那不是他这辈子头一个吻，他在还皮包骨头的时候没有多少机会，所以被一大群崇拜他的舞团姑娘包围时，史蒂夫很快就节节败退。他第一次全情投入亲吻是和一个叫贝蒂的姑娘，她热情如火而且技巧高超，委婉地说，史蒂夫当时有些过于激动。

过后贝蒂的表情很是古怪，她企图掩饰，在史蒂夫的一再追问下，她才告诉史蒂夫，他用的力气太大，把她的舌根弄破了。史蒂夫只是贝蒂亲过的其中一个吻技糟糕的男人，相对于他美国队长的身份，贝蒂并不将前者放在心上。然而对史蒂夫来说，这件事的意义完全不同。

他学得很快，亲吻其他姑娘时用上技巧而不是力量没有那么困难，但当对象是佩吉时，就是另一回事了。他渴望得太久、等待得太久，他们之间可能发生的一切在史蒂夫的幻想里散发着光辉，夺目又完美。最初的触碰惊心动魄，他们的灵魂倾注其中，然而在佩吉张开柔软的双唇时，史蒂夫的脑海却被恐慌充斥。他知道自己可能有去无回，但他的任务向来如此；他想的是贝蒂尴尬的表情和第二天吃饭时皱眉的样子。他不知道该把手放到那里，害怕捏伤佩吉的皮肤，拽痛她的头发。他有多想要能给佩吉最好的，就有多害怕自己期盼已久的时刻如此收场。

短暂的吻比他的犹豫更早结束。再过一段时间，他会明白这些并非美国队长的专利。他不比普通男人在情难自已时更容易失误，或者更害怕伤到自己的伴侣、令她们不适。他会明白完美只存在于幻想之中，现实总是令人灰头土脸、不知所措，就算你多长了一百磅肌肉而且呼吸时不再带有喘鸣声也一样。七十年前，他仅仅是怀着遗憾和挫败跃上飞机，然后永远错过了那支舞。

史蒂夫并不后悔将飞机开进北冰洋，但如果更早知道那个吻是他们能够拥有的全部，他希望自己毫无保留，就像初次应有的那样，笨拙地、热情过头地将一切都传达到佩吉的唇齿之间。他想象着佩吉在回忆“史蒂夫弄破了我的嘴”时微笑。

这是他无从弥补的遗憾，不过写下它似乎比与他人谈论容易些。史蒂夫的笔尖移动得飞快，他记起更多。

他说到自己在过去二十多年的人生中习惯了用尽全力才能做好普通的事情，注射血清后不久，他主动帮一个舞团的姑娘拿行李，结果提起箱子的时候用力过头，差点摔个人仰马翻。

他说到自己以为一扇门只是门轴有点生锈，然而他刚使力，拴好的门锁便伴着一声巨响崩了出去。里面的场景让他只想自戳双眼，他还不得不磕磕巴巴地对两个赤身裸体又惊恐万状的士兵保证自己绝不会举报他们，那简直是他这辈子最尴尬的时刻。

他说到自己起初总会下意识地忘记身材的改变，在靠边让行时撞上墙壁，进入帐篷时刮到头顶。有一次他太专注于口中的玩笑话，一头磕上霍华德的车顶，在车门上方留下一个坑。终于钻进车里之后他不得不多花了五分钟忍耐霍华德的狂笑，内心庆幸周围没有记者。

霍华德不顾他的抗议把那个坑保留了下来，而且从没停止拿这件事取笑他，但他也因此得到了许多帮助。借助一些仪器，史蒂夫逐渐了解了使出五十磅、一百磅、两百磅等不同程度的力气是什么感觉，以及自己在什么时候该用多大力气。

“……那是1945年，一次特别困难的行动之后，咆哮突击队在一户人家休整。每两个人一个房间。我当时精疲力竭，只想立刻倒在床上睡过去，但我试了两次，房间的门只都推得开一点点。我只好又下楼到厨房里去，请求女主人莉安给我钥匙。莉安跟着我上楼，看了一眼，接着一脚踢开了门。原来它就只是有点卡住而已，老毛病了。我想解释我是怕弄坏她家的东西，但莉安正忙着准备足够我们整个小队吃的土豆浓汤和面包，她拍拍我的肩膀就下了楼。巴基洗完澡回来看到的就是这样一个场景：我站在原地，瞪着一扇打开的门，几乎要哭出来。”

巴基径直走过来拥抱了他，史蒂夫写下骤然包围他的那种没有道理的悲伤：他不再疼了，强壮健康，却如此无助。他周围的整个世界都变得那么脆弱，他随手扔出的盾牌可能削掉一个孩子的头颅，他再也不能用力拥抱某人因为那会折断对方的肋骨。他满怀决心进入那个狭小的舱室时，并没有想过自己除了生命还可能付出什么代价。

平静下来之后他觉得这很滑稽，美国队长能举起三个舞女外加一辆摩托车，能顶着枪林弹雨冲向敌人，却对付不了一扇普通女人都能打开的门。他取笑了自己，于是巴基也取笑了他，因为这就是他们打交道的方式。但在那之后，到了安全的地方，巴基总是走在他前面。

“考虑到我花了多大力气照看你的小屁股，你可不能怪我有好处的时候先占着。”巴基笑嘻嘻地说，点着一根烟。

史蒂夫早就明白，不管有了多大的力量，拼了命也做不到的事情都多得是，火车事件只是其中一个例证而已。但他当时是如此接近，巴基坠落时，他甚至还能感觉到对方指尖温度的残留。史蒂夫闭上眼睛，等待那痛彻心扉的感觉过去，直到他确定自己拿起笔也不会将它捏断。

“我不知道这算不算回答了你的问题。”史蒂夫写下，“说起超级士兵血清，人们想到的总是它让我长出了多少肌肉、给了我多大的力量，它让我能够打赢常人打不赢的战斗，这些都是事实。但人们不需要血清就可以战斗，我亲眼所见，没有血清却远比我勇猛的士兵比比皆是。即便在我还只有一百多磅重、体弱多病的时候，只要我打中正确的地方，也能让个子比我大一倍的人痛不欲生；我如果挥舞刀子或者扣动扳机，他们也肯定会流血。伤害别人是最容易不过的事情，高科技血清或武器都能带给你伤人的力量，但是要决定为了什么使用它或不用、在需要的时候阻止那份力量，你能依靠的就只有自己。”

“恐惧，这就是变得强壮这件事教给我的最重要的一课。当我询问厄斯金医生为何选中我时，他对我说话：‘只有弱小的人，才懂得力量的可贵’。我不知道这是不是他想表达的——血清使我能够勇往直前，为人所不能；而曾经在小巷里被打得头破血流的史蒂夫·罗杰斯承受着伤痛，命令我放下武器，去温柔地拥抱所爱的一切。是因为他的存在，我才会在一扇没上锁的门前停下脚步，不知所措。我想，一个人能否做到更多，很多时候并不取决于你是否强壮，而是取决于你的愿望和决心，你想要做到多少，以及你愿意为之承担多少。”

“总的来说，我仍然很庆幸自己现在能够继续为保护人们战斗，而不是在1940年就病死在床上；但我更庆幸的是，我依旧心存敬畏，而不像曾经那些将我打倒在地的大个子那样，傲慢地看待周围的世界。我并不怨恨，写下这封回信的当下，我只是衷心希望自己从未成为他们中的一员。”

史蒂夫重新审视自己所写的东西，删改那些太过“大萧条时代”的不易理解的表达，划去不适合一个病床上的十五岁少年阅读的内容。接着他用另一张干净信纸誊抄了一遍，在末尾郑重地署上：

“祝你健康。你忠实的，史蒂文·格兰特·罗杰斯。”

（全文完）


End file.
